Conventionally, emergency phone calls are answered by an emergency call center, such as, e.g., a public safety answering point (PSAP). Operators at emergency call centers, also referred to as dispatchers or emergency dispatchers, may gather and/or attempt to gather information during emergency calls, including, but not limited to, the name of the caller, the nature of the emergency, the location of the emergency and/or the caller, and/or other emergency information. Operators may determine the appropriate type of first response, including but not limited to police, fire, medical, and/or other types of first response. Operators may contact a dispatcher for the determined type, e.g. a police dispatcher, fire dispatcher, medical dispatcher, and/or other type of dispatcher. In turn, the police dispatcher may contact appropriate emergency responders, such as one or more police officers that are on duty and, e.g., near the location of the emergency.